1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for controlling a contrast agent injector for a magnetic resonance imaging scanner as well as a magnetic resonance imaging scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many imaging processes used in magnetic resonance imaging, such as in functional magnetic resonance imaging, require injections of various contrast agents in the patient either during or shortly prior to the data acquisition procedure. In order to inject this contrast agent, a peripheral unit (injection device) is used and it is conventional to configure an injection formula in the form of operating parameters for this device, composed basically of the injection dosage and injection rate. This takes place on a small monitor attached to the injector. This means that in order to control the injector, an operator must enter the configuration directly into the injector, for example through a user interface, then confirm the configuration, so that the activated injector is subsequently controlled in accordance with the appropriately configured operating parameters.
This, however, requires that the operator constantly change has her view (gaze) between the control panel of the magnetic resonance imaging scanner, such as a console, and the injector itself, which requires substantial effort.